Don't Forget About Me
by Sephirium
Summary: Katherina cried. She was alone. The one she loved, forgot everything about her. And he refused to try and love her again. Saying that the sorrow in her eyes was to much for him. Cozart X OC


Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in SOOOO Long! After I start a story and I loose all the ideas…well I don't have like…idea how to get another chapter going on…ahahahaha. Anyways, Don't Forget About Me is Now Out! Oh I'll be switching from Third person to First person A LOT! (I will be giving little notes that is NOT part of the story like this)

Katherina stood on the balcony overlooking the Vongola's estate. She sighed. She would be going back to Japan. She left five years ago. Her, being from the family that was most likely to inherit the title of Vongola Boss was always being targeted by other families. It was tiring to just sit there and do nothing while being protected. She couldn't stand being protected. She wanted to get out and just punch somebody in the face real hard! But, Cozart didn't want her too. She was to "fragile". Like hell she was. Her temper was short and if she got angry enough she would punch anyone near in the face. "Katherina-sama."

"Yes?"

"Cozart-sama, wishes to see you in his room."

"Tell him to FUCK OFF"

"Umm…"

"Fine. Tell him that I wish not to be bothered at the moment."

"As you wish."Katherina was angry. Cozart was sending her away to Japan because again she was to "fragile". Did he not know that she was not "fragile"? Why did he never let her do anything reckless? Was it because of that accident?

"Katherina."

"Go away."

"No."

"I said, Go Away Cozart! I don't want to see anyone right now! Especially you!" Cozart stood there stunned. He went up to Katherina and asked,

"Why are you so upset? You get your wish to see your brothers again."

"Its just that…I will be separated from you and I don't want that."

"You know I have to stay here."

"I do."

"And that its better for you to go alone."

Katherina sighed. "I love you, Katherina."

"I love you too, Cozart." (Awwwhh so cutee! /shot)

Cozart turned her toward him and was about to kiss Katherina when she stopped him.

"Don't…I'll just miss you more." She said, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"Katherina-sama, It's time to go."

"Alright. Bye Cozart." Cozart watched her leave, no emotion on his face.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Tsu-kun! Wake up before your late for school!" Nana called up the stairs. She wished that Tsuna was more like his older brother, Giotto. (KYAAAA! ITS GIOTTO! *is a major Giotto and Cozart Fan* 8D)

A certain little hitman kicked Tsuna in the stomach, "Wake up dame-Tsuna. Your going to be late."

Tsuna woke up in a rush and forgot his lunch as he dashed out the door. Nana sighed. She forgot to tell Giotto and Tsuna that their sister Yuuki was coming back today…(Yuuki a.k.a Katherina)

Yuuki stepped out the car and got all her bags and suitcases from the car and walked to the door. The door opened before she could knock.

"Yuuki!" She was hugged and pulled into the house. She smiled as she took in the familiar house.

"Yuuki,can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Take this to Namimori High School for Tsuna okay?" (I'm going to join high school and middle school together)

"Okay." Yuuki walked out the door and to Namimori High School. She greeted people that said "Hello" to her. When she arrived she smiled. It was a long time since she was at Namimori High School. She walked to the office asking if she could bring Tsuna's lunch to him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Tsuna's stomach growled. He regretted that he forgot his lunch.

"Dame-Tsuna, you forgot your lunch again?" He nodded, to weak to reply. He didn't have breakfast either. Suddenly his lunch appeared right infront of his face. He smiled widely and looked up to thank his mom when he saw…

"Yuuki!" Yuuki smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Hello, little one."

"Little one? Im not little anymore!"

"To me,your always my little brother."

"Nee-chan!" Yuuki laughed and Tsuna joined her.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Giotto heard Tsuna laughing and was curious. He popped his head in and blinked in surprise. He saw his sister. He chuckled at the happy sight. Yuuki heard a deep chuckle and turned around, hoping it was her brother. (I'm going to make Giotto, Tsuna, and Yuuki a family)

"Gio!" Yuuki jumped and hugged Giotto almost knocking him to the ground but he stepped back to prepare for the hug and she only knocked him into the hall. He laughed. A group of girls that formed a club called, "Giotto Fan Girl Club" saw Yuuki hug Giotto and fumed with anger.

"HEY YOU! THE ONE WITH THE LIGHT BROWN HAIR!" (Yuuki's hair color is like a mix with Tsuna's and Giotto's)

"What about me?" Yuuki turned around.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HUG GIOTTO-SAMA!" Giotto sighed. His "fan club" was known for bullying any new girls that hung around him.

"I did."

"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" They all came at Yuuki and surrounded her. Yuuki licked her lips.

"A little fight. I haven't had a fight in such a long time." Yuuki had a deadly gleam in her eyes. (Her eye color is blue and when she is angry or has a deadly gleam her eyes has a little touch of red

*10 minutes later*

Yuuki walked away unscathed while the girls were either badly hurt, had a broken arm, bleeding, or knocked out.

"Um…Yuuki..wasn't that a little bit overboard?"

"I guess so… I haven't had a fight in a long time." (Oh btw Giotto and Tsuna know about the mafia at this point and they don't know that Yuuki knows)

Yuuki walked out to the front of the school with Tsuna and Giotto following. The wind was blowing and it blew her hair, revealing the Vongola Crest on her neck. They both thought, "She KNOWS?" But what they didn't see was in small letters below the Vongola Crest was "Shimon"

Author's Note: How was it? Did you guys like it? Please Review! I would LOVE you opinions! Even if its negative!


End file.
